Blood Runs Thick
by XionKuriyama
Summary: Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase meet for the first time, as children, amidst the backdrop of the negotiation for the survival of the Kuriyama Clan and the Cursed Bloodline. They speak briefly about hair dye and family. AU where the Kuriyama Clan isn't wiped out. Contains Mitsuki/Mirai. Rated T for safety. ONESHOT.


**Hey there, just helping revitalize the scene in this fandom. This is a little oneshot set in a new universe. I hope to expand on it in longer fics. I've been shipping Mirai and Mitsuki together pretty hard lately, and this is the best way I can see them getting together. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. I hope you all enjoy.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Blood Runs Thick**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase first met as children, mere hours before Mirai's life would change forever.

Wednesday, October 1st, 2007. Both of them would always remember the day. It was, after all, a momentous day for the both of them, and both of their families. Because it was always about the family, wasn't it? Blood runs thick.

Blood runs thick. They were there that day because some blood happened to run thicker than steel. Thick enough to _cut_ steel. And the Society of Spirit World Warriors, well… they could not abide by that any longer. They could not abide allowing such power to survive. Not unless they announced their unwavering subservience.

Mirai was ten years old at the time. Mitsuki, eleven. And when the Kuriyama and Nase families made their fateful meeting that day, they instructed their children to play with each other at the playground at the middle of town. They did this for two reasons, one for each family. On the Nase's side, it was a peace offering, a message that war was not inevitable, that children playing together in harmony was the destiny that awaited the users of the Cursed Blood, if only they opted out of the fate of annihilation.

On the side of the Kuriyama Clan, well, it was also a peace offering, but one with slightly different motivations, and of the highest import. Mirai's mother pulled her aside the morning of the negotiation and told her directly, in the plainest terms possible.

"If they like you, they might spare you if this goes poorly."

Mirai, even at the age of ten, understood completely. And so, the two daughters would meet at the swing set, unsure what to say to each other on this day of days, in the hours that would decide the fate of every single person in their sight.

Not that there were many people in their sight. Most people were inside. Waiting.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up. Eventually, Mitsuki broke the silence. "I like your hair."

Mirai blinked, then brushed her pink hair back. "Oh, thank you…"

Mitsuki tilted her head, admiring the hair more. "I wish I could have hair like that."

Mirai smiled softly. "Um… I just use dye."

"Oh, I know." Mitsuki turned around to look out at the town. "It's a family thing."

"A family thing?"

Mitsuki looked to Mirai again. "The Nase family doesn't use bright hair dye. It's too flashy. Unprofessional."

Mirai took a second to parse that last word, which was just a little bit above her vocabulary at the time. "…Why does your family need to not be… flashy?"

Mitsuki started swinging, lightly at first so that Mirai could keep pace with her. "Because we're powerful."

Mirai actually swung just a tad ahead of Mitsuki's pace as they picked up force—she always liked the feeling. "That's why you're here, right?"

"Mmm." To Mirai's amazement, and slight awe, Mitsuki took one hand off the chains and pulled out a lollipop, sticking it in her mouth, all without even looking like she was going to fall off. "Only we could handle this."

Mirai paused, thinking on that one. Then she thought about what her mother said. "…Yes, that's right. Only your family could handle this."

Mitsuki looked to Mirai, frowning. "…That's not really what you think. Is it?"

Mirai blushed, getting nervous. "I-I…"

"Don't worry. I won't be mad." She kicked the ground hard to keep up with Mirai's swinging. "I don't believe it either."

"…Then why did you say it?"

Mitsuki's response was swift. "Because we're supposed to."

We, of course, all know what happened that momentous October day. After a few more hours of talking—small talk about various games and shows they liked, typical of a ten-year-old and an eleven-year-old—they received the news. The negotiations had been a resounding success. The Kuriyama Clan had pledged fealty to the Nase Clan, vowing to use their powers only in service of the interests of the Society of Spirit World Warriors. And this would be the first of many meetings between the two daughters.

Mirai was very happy that day, oddly enough. Not only because the threat of destruction had passed, but also because she'd get to see Mitsuki again.


End file.
